End?
by kirameku-14
Summary: Persahabatan itu apa? Apakah ada yang namanya sahabat sejati? Closefriend? BFF atau best friend forever? Apa itu semua ada?  berisikan kegalauan hati seorang Eunhyuk akan Super Junior. RnR please.


Persahabatan itu apa? Apakah ada yang namanya sahabat sejati? Closefriend? BFF atau best friend forever? Apa itu semua ada?

Apa saat berteman kau memilih orang yang pantas dan sesuai kriteriamu? Memangnya berteman dan bersahabat itu bisa dikotak-kotakan sesuai kemauanmu?

Berteman, bersahabat itu haruslah menyesuaikan segalanya. Beradaptasi, tapi tak menghilangkan jati diri. Saat kau bisa berekspresi sebebas mungkin dengan mereka dan mereka menerima itu semua, itu berarti kau telah memiliki dan memilih teman maupun sahabat yang menerima kau apa adanya. Karena sesungguhnya, menjalin hubungan pertemanan itu jauh lebih susah dibandingkan dengan menjalin hubungan percintaan.

**Main Cast : Lee Hyuk Jae and all of Super Junior members.**

**Genre : friendship, hurt/comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : oppadeul just a human who lived in ELF's heart.**

Eunhyuk POV

Aku memiliki sahabat baik. Memang mereka ber-14 baru saja menjalin hubungan persahabatan ini denganku. Tapi apapun pendapat orang, aku tak peduli. Aku menyayangi mereka, hubungan pertemanan ini layaknya sebuah keluarga. Aku sudah terlanjur menganggap mereka semua seperti keluarga ku sendiri ku.

Mereka adalah orang-orang yang berharga untukku. Senyuman selalu ku ukirkan dengan suka rela kalau sedang bersama mereka. Aku selalu bahagia saat bersama mereka, mereka adalah cahaya hidup ku, aku bahagia meiliki mereka di kehidupanku.

Kami ber-15 menyebut diri kami Super Junior. Mungkin terdengar kekanak-kanakan kalau kukatakan kami ini adalah sebuah geng, atau apalah namanya itu. Tapi kami memang selalu menyebut hubungan persahabatan kami sebagai sebuah keluarga yang bernama Super Junior.

Tapi, saat ini sebuah masalah sedang berkutat di tubuh keluarga kami ini. Entah mengapa salah satu dari kami merasa tak di anggap jika kami sedang berkumpul. Salah satu dari kami itu pun mengungkapkan keresahan yang melanda hati nya itu, hal ini pun memicu sebuah reaksi. Tentunya reaksi terkejut dan merasa berslah lah yang muncul terlebih dahulu. Tapi ada satu reaksi yang membuatku benar-benar tercengang dan menangis saat mengetahui ini semua. Diantara mereka selama ini juga merasakan hal yang sama, mereka terkadang juga merasa terabaikan.

Jadi, hanya aku saja yang merasa kalau aku sudah menemukan rumah untuk ku pulang? Hanya aku, dan mereka tidak?

Bahkan, sahabat terdekat ku, Lee Donghae. Ia pun merasa seperti itu, dan ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari Super Junior ini?

"Hae-ya, kau ada masalah? Kenapa kau berkata seperti ini?" Tanya ku saat Hae turut mengatakan hal yang selama ini ia risaukan. Tapi Hae hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan, perlahan, ia berjalan menjauh dari ku dan meninggalkan ku.

"Kalau Hae-ya sudah mengambil keputusan seperti ini, aku pun tak bisa bertahan lama di Super Junior" kali ini Kibumie yang membuatku tercekat.

"Kalian ini kenapa?" tanyaku gusar. Tapi Kibum tak mengacuhkan ku dan berjalan menjauhi ku seperti yang dilakukan Donghae.

"Tak ada Hae-ya dan Kibummie disini, akupun tak bisa bertahan disini" kali ini giliran namja paling gentle bagiku di Super Junior yang berkata menyakitkan seperti ini.

"Siwonnie? K-kau…" aku tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku lagi saat Siwon pun turut menjauh dari ku.

"Hiks.." kudengar sebuah isak tangis tertahan dari dongsaeng kesayangan ku, Ryeowook dan Henry.

"Waeyo dongsaengdeul?" Tanya ku panik melihat mereka berdua sudah terisak seperti itu.

"Yesung-hyung dan Mimi-ge juga pergi…" satu kalimat menyakitkan itu membuatku berpaling tak tentu arah dan melihat kearah dua namja tampan yang sudah pergi menjauh dari ku.

"Kami tak bisa tanpa mereka hyung" sebuah pernyataan yang kembali membuatku mengerang frustasi, dua dongsaeng mungilku itu pun melangkah menjauhi ku.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau juga akan pergi? Kalau iya, bawa aku" dan dengan kalimat tegas yang keluar dari mulut king of aegyo itu sang evil prince pun membawa king of aegyo itu menjauh dariku.

"Ka-kalian…" sungguh, aku tak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan ini. Kenapa kalian tega berbuat seperti ini pada ku? Kalian bilang kalian ini adalah keluraga ku? Sudah tak terhitung lagi kesedihan, kebahagiaan, air mata dan senyuman yang kualami bersama kalian. Tapi, kenapa kini kalian tega berlaku seperti ini padaku. Kulayangkan pandangan nanarku ke sisa keluarga ku yang masih berdiam diri di tempat duduknya. Leeteuk-hyung, Heechul-hyung, Hankyung-hyung, Kang In-hyung, dan Shindong-hyung. Air mata sudah mengalir deras dari kedua mata ku semenjak Hae pergi, tapi seolah tak mempedulikannya, satu persatu dari mereka meninggalkan ku.

"Aku.." kudengar Leeteuk-hyung menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya "Aku tak bisa menjadi hyung yang baik untuk kalian, mianhamnida, karena kelemahan ku ini kalian pergi meninggalkan ku satu persatu, aku, aku tak bisa berlama disini kalau perpecahan kita sudah sejauh ini. Aku tak bisa bertahan lagi"

"Kalau hyung berkata seperti ini, aku pun tak bisa tetap disini tanpa mu hyung" Kang In-hyung pun turut mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sama.

"Begitukah? Kalau hyungdeul seperti itu, aku pun sama" Shindong-hyung pun mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sama, kata-kata menyebalkan yang makin menyayat hati ku dan makin membuat aliran air mata ku makin deras.

"Kita bagaimana Hannie?" Heechul-hyung pun menanyakan hal yang serupa pada Hankyung-hyung dan kalimat yang paling tak kuinginkan itu pun keluar dari mulut hyung ku itu.

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHH! TERSERAH KALIAN SAJA! SEENAK KALIAN SAJA! PERGI LAH, PERGI SEMUANYA TINGGALKAN SAJA AKU. TERSERAH!" lagi erangan frustasi ku keluarkan, dan air mata ini sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak lagi air mata yang ku alirkan.

Dan, hyungdeul pun pergi menjauh dariku, benar-benar menjauh dariku. Kakiku kini sudah lemas dan tak bisa menahan berat tubuhku lagi. Apa akan berajhir seperti ini? Mereka datang untukku setelah aku tak ada tempat untuk bersandar lagi. Jauh sebelum bertemu mereka aku sudah tersakiti berkali-kali dengan status pertemanan, persahabatan dan sebagainya. Kini apa aku harus tersakiti lagi oleh semua ini? Semua kejadian ini? Apa hidup ku hanya untuk menangisi kepergian sanabat ku dari kehidupanku?

"Hyung, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Hyung..hyung…yeorobun…jebal…" lirihku.

Normal POV

"Hyung, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Hyung..hyung…yeorobun…jebal…" lirihan dari sebuah kamar di dorm Super Junior membuat semua member yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu saling menatap bingung. Mereka pun segera masuk ke kamar satu-satunya members yang saat ini sedang tidur dan tidak berkumpul bersama mereka.

Leeteuk lah yang pertama kali masuk disusul Donghae dan members lainnya, mereka mendapati sang Jewels sedang tertidur dengan resah. Badannya berkeringat, dan aliran air mata mengalir jelas dari matanya yang tertutup rapat.

"Hyukie-ah~~" panggil Donghae, ia mengguncangkan bahu Eunhyuk lembut bermaksud untuk membangunkan Eunhyuk sang Jewels yang tertidur dengan resah itu. Reaksi atas guncangan lembut itu terlampau berlebihan

Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget, badannya bergetar, air mata makin mengucur dengan derasnya. Dengan matanya yang tak jernih tersapu kabut air mata ia memandang sekelilingnya.

"Hiks, HYUNGDEUL DONGSAENGDEUL!" Eunhyuk menghampiri Leeteuk, leadernya yang sangat ia sayangi. "Kalian masih disini? Tidak pergi dari ku? Jangan pergi, aku tak mau sendirian tanpa kalian. Kalian saudaraku, keluargaku, hartaku yang paling berharga, jangan pernah pergi lagi hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul" Eunhyuk menangis di pelukan angel without wings itu, ia menatap seluruh keluarganya itu dengan tatapan memohon, sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa saling menatap bingung

"Hyukie-ah, tenanglah. Kai tak akan kemana-mana. Kita ini kan keluarga, kau jangan khawatir, kami akan selalu ada disisi mu. Arrachi?" Leeteuk mengelus lembut punggung dongsaengnya yang paling perasa ini. Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Henry pun segera mengahampiri Eunhyuk dan memeluk Eunhyuk yang masih menangis kalut.

"Hyukie-ah, kami disini selalu bersamamu" Donghae mengelus kepala Eunhyuk lebut dan membuat Eunhyuk menatapnya penuh harap, tatapan itu dibalas dengan anggukan mantap oleh Donghae diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Semuanya sadar, walaupun Eunhyuk hanya bermimpi, sebuah mimpi buruk. Tapi semua nya yakin, jauh dilubuk hati Eunhyuk, ia sangat menyayangi seluruh keluarganya di Super Junior. Sebuah keluarga yang sangat berharga untuk dilepaskan begitu saja. URI NEUN SYUPEO JUNI-OEO~~

End

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Fic ini Key dedikasikan untuk kegalauan tadi malam di rumah Key, KFC.


End file.
